


Hijinks

by GreenBread



Series: TWDG: One Shot Collection [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Clementine Has a Prosthetic Leg (Walking Dead), Clementine Is a proud mom, F/F, Her baby may be a car but that doesn't stop their unbreakable bond, Lesbian Disaster Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBread/pseuds/GreenBread
Summary: "We should get married," Violet said out of the blue, her emerald eyes sparkling."What?" Clementine muttered, squinting her eyes in confusion. She cocked her head in Violet's lap and looked up at the blonde.Violet hummed and twisted her fingers around one of her girlfriend's curly brown locks. A soft and content sigh escaped the other girl's lips. "You heard me.""B-But I'm missing my ring finger..."Violet promptly slapped Clementine up the back of the head. Earning her a surprised yelp. "You still have another hand, you dork."Or,Clementine and Violet being adorable because we all need more of that in our life.
Relationships: Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG: One Shot Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741540
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Hijinks

The living room was small but not claustrophobic. It was cosy. One sofa filled the space and a small TV crackled with images of some shitty sitcom. The curtains flowed as the creeps of moonlight filtered through the window, igniting the room in a haze of pale blue. Wisps of darkness danced treacherously in the corners of the room, the glimmer of the TV not quite reaching. The skulls of different animals littered the shelves. Clementine's idea. For reasons unknown to Violet, the girl had an obsession with animal skulls. Collecting and hoarding the things like rare Pokemon cards. 

Sounds drifted noisily through the narrow crevice of the window. Whistles and roars of engines, booming drops of rain and the caws of ignorant birds. Mysterious smells crawled into the house, hot dogs, dewy grass, blankets of perfume and flakes of popcorn. It was possibly the weirdest concoction of smells both girls had ever had the pleasure of sniffing. Clementine shifted, getting more comfortable in her girlfriend's lap and resting her head on Violet's thigh. 

The silence wasn't uncomfortable. Not in the slightest. It was the opposite. The lack of noise was refreshing to their usual constant teasing and flirting. They were basking in each other's presences like lizards in the heat of the baking sun.

"We should get married," Violet said out of nowhere, her emerald eyes sparkling. 

"What?" Clementine muttered, squinting her eyes in confusion. She cocked her head in Violet's lap and looked up at the blonde.

Violet hummed and twisted her fingers around one of her girlfriend's curly brown locks. A soft and content sigh escaped the other girl's lips. "You heard me." 

"B-But I'm missing my ring finger..." 

Violet promptly slapped Clementine up the back of the head. Earning her a surprised yelp. "You still have another hand, you dork." 

"But I'm your dork, right?" 

"Always."

"Good," Clementine closed her sleepy eyes, "I mean... We could... Is it even legal in this state?" 

Violet snorted, "If it isn't I'm running for president." 

Clementine lazily cracked an eye open, "You'd do that just so we can get married?" 

"If Henry the Eighth can create a fucking religion just to divorce someone I can become the first female president to get married to my girlfriend." 

Clementine giggled, "I'd vote for you, you'd be a better president than the orange in charge at the moment."

"We could even have a second orange in the white house!" Violet exclaimed, a burst of excitement surging through her at the prospect. 

"Shut up..." Clementine groaned haplessly. Trying to hide the slivers of a smirk that snaked along the edges of her mouth. Without looking, she slipped her finger into the other girl's mouth as soon as it opened. "What'd I just say?" 

She felt Violet's tongue slobber over her finger. She kept it there. Refusing to give. 

"You should know I'm used to your tongue by now."

Violet spat out her finger, a playful grin breaking on her face like the morning sun. "And yet it still makes you scream." 

"What can I say?" Clementine blushed, pushing herself off Violet's lap and standing. Violet whined like a lost puppy at the loss of warmth. "You're damn good at it." She offered with a shrug. 

The blonde grinned cockily, "I know." 

Clementine rolled her eyes. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed." 

"You need help or...?" 

The brunette smiled softly. "Thanks but no. I may have lost my leg but I can still walk." 

"Thank the Lord for prosthetics." 

"If the Lord knew we'd be blasted down to Hell." Clementine deadpanned, gaining an eruption of chortled giggles from Violet. 

"Fuck God." 

"Fuck God." Clementine echoed, leaving the room. Violet sighed and rested the back of her head against the cool leather of the sofa. Quickly, she realised that was a horrible mistake and she needed to close the window. Muttering countless swears to herself, she stood and strode confidently to the open window. She clutched the handle and shut it softly. Or... She would've if the house wasn't made by a fucking toddler. 

Grumbling under her breath, she pushed the stuck window back out and slammed it shut. This time it clicked. She flinched as the sounds of Clementine falling down the stairs crashed and boomed throughout the house. 

"You alright?" She called out, hints of worry seeping off her tongue. 

"... Yep! I-I'm alright." Clementine's muffled voice called back. 

"How many did you make it this time?" 

Silence. She cocked her head and raised a brow. 

"...Three..." Clementine eventually answered. Embarrassment. Violet could hear it. 

She sighed, annoyed that Clementine would think she would think any less of her. "Don't be embarrassed about it, Clem. Losing a leg and walking properly again was never gonna be easy."

"I know... I know but... I just feel so fucking useless. I can't do anything without your supervision." 

"You think you feel useless? I could've stopped that entire thing from happening." 

"Vi..." Clementine's opposition was evident, even the door couldn't hide it. "The car came out of nowhere." 

"But you didn't have to push me out of the way." 

"I don't regret it, Vi... Not one bit." 

* * *

The blinding sun scorched the leather of the red car seat, making Violet hiss in pain after sitting in the passenger’s side of the red sports car. Clementine frowned and adjusted the rearview mirror. Content with the adjustment, she nodded and smiled to herself and Violet had to resist squealing at how cute her girlfriend was. Swiftly, she tapped the bill of Clementine's hat, dropping it down in front of the other girl's eyes. 

Air dashed out through the brunette's parted lips and she pushed the hat back up. Revealing her amber eyes back to the world. 

"God..." Violet muttered to herself, "Your eyes are so fucking beautiful. I could so easily get lost in them." 

Heat barreled up Clementine's tanned cheeks. "That's why you covered them, yeah?" 

Violet shrugged, taking a bite out of her cheeseburger. "When you show them like that it's the equivalent of a titty drop for me." 

"Like I'm going to do that in a Burger King parking lot." 

"You can't anyway. There's nothing there." 

Clementine gawked at her girlfriend. Her mouth open wide enough to catch flies. "Ours are the same size! Besides," She grabbed the steering wheel, "I've got way more ass than you." 

"Not much of a competition." Violet dismissed, taking another bite, "A skeleton would beat me in terms of ass size." 

Clementine smirked and pushed down on the gas peddle. Nothing happened. No sounds of her baby purring or anything of the like. Her face fell, "You gotta be shitting me..." 

"What?" 

"I think the engine's fucked." 

"Or," Violet rotated in her seat, pointing at the peddles, "You've hit the wrong one." 

Clementine bit her lower lip and stared. The fumes of irritation flickering behind her twitching eye, "Fuck my life..." 

Caught in a fit of giggles, Violet coughed up some of her cheeseburger. The remains landing firmly on the glove box. She looked at the slightly pissed off brunette beside her. "I'm sorry-" 

"You're cleaning it up." 

"But-" 

"You're cleaning it up." Clementine reiterated. 

"... Or I could eat it-" 

"That's disgusting. Don't. My baby doesn't deserve that." 

"Your baby?" 

Clementine paused, caught like a deer in a headlight. "I-uh... Yeah..." 

Violet smirked. 

"You know how much this fucking thing cost? It might as well be." 

"Doesn't that make it mine too?" She ignored Clementine's blabbering. "If it's yours?" 

"I guess? if you want it to be." 

"Cool, I'm naming her."

Clementine raised a brow, "What're you-" 

"Chicken Nugget." 

"Chicken Nugget?" 

"I didn't judge you for calling the car your baby you can't judge me for the name." 

"Isn't that what you called our goldfish?" 

Violet scowled, "Your point?" 

"And the second. And the third. And the fourth-" 

"Okay," Violet said, effectively stopping Clementine before she could count to seven. The blonde hummed. "How 'bout Chicken Goujon?" 

"But that's just a glorified chicken nugget!" 

"And this is a glorified goldfish!" She shouted back in mock anger.

Clementine smirked and played along, "No! It's not! It's my flesh and blood!" 

"..." 

"Okay, not really but you know what I mean." Clementine stroked the steering wheel tenderly, "She may be adopted but she's mine, Godamnit!" 


End file.
